


oops

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: Simon hated gym class.or"The One Where Simon Hits Jace in the Face With a Basketball"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dejties (dumbmichael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/gifts).



> excuse the terrible title i literally couldn't come up with one!!! but, w o w, it's been a while. i promise i'm still alive guys.
> 
> this is for [mari](http://gaysimon.tumblr.com) who deserves all the love & gay jimon fic ever.

Simon hated gym class. 

Which, as he knew very well, was a common hate amongst the lower classes of high school, but Simon was sure he hated it more than the average nerdy plebeian. He had class with the new york institute's very own _Captain America_ : Jace Herondale.

Not that Simon would willingly call Jace anything other than _Jace_ to his admittedly handsome face, of course. but his strength, good looks, and godlike behavior wouldn't be out of place in a comic book. when clary was catching up on The Wicked + The Divine, Simon had made the joke that Jace was right in line to be inducted into the pantheon.

"You're only saying that because he'd die two years later," she'd accused in between fixing her Amasterasu cosplay and crying over Inanna's untimely demise. Simon couldn't deny clary to her face and so grumbled an "Of _course_ not" when her back was turned. He envied Jace, but that didn't mean he wanted him _dead_. Right? 

Simon desperately wanted to take back the thought of not wanting Jace dead the very second he walked into gym and their teacher announced that they would be playing basketball. Simon's sport skill was limited to wii sports, and he didn't even think they _had_ a basketball option. Jace and the rest of his Teenaged Avengers looked gleeful, quickly trying to come up with a team that would pummel the poor nerds stuck in class with them into a pulp. Simon had just started writing down his will — Clary would get his comics, Eric his guitar, Maia his movies, Maureen the van — in a google doc when the teacher spoke again.

"I've already separated you off into pairs to encourage some semblance of unity. No trading, no whining. The list is right here." He slapped it onto a nearby pole and sat himself down on the risers to play candy crush as the teenagers duked it out amongst themselves. Simon prayed he was with someone who wouldn't kill him, like Clary and Isabelle, but when the Teenaged Avengers groaned as a unit and Alec patted Jace's shoulder and said "Good luck with lewis, man." Jace shrugged, ever the benevolent sports god, and made his way across the gym to Simon.

Well, _fuck_.

Being forced to do anything with Jace was nothing short of a nightmare for Simon and he was sure it worked in the reverse, too. Simon was the complete opposite of athletic, wore glasses, and was an utter nerd. Jace was Captain America Junior, handsome, and had really pretty eyes that reminded Simon of a cat.

It was those very eyes that distracted Simon so much during a pass that his already terrible aim was worsened and the basketball met Jace's perfect nose instead of his hands. It didn't look too bad until Jace moved his hands and blood started flowing from his nose at an increased rate. 

"Shit shit _shit_ ," Simon hurried over to Jace and flapped his arms a little as he tried to figure out what to do. The blond wonder had his shit a little more together and pinched his nose before making his way out of the gym. Where was he going-?

"The nurse? I don't think you broke it but regardless, I'm bleeding like a leaky faucet." Simon hadn’t realized he said that outloud. Oh, nurse, right. That's exactly where people went when they were bleeding and sounded vaguely like they were talking through water. 

"I'll, um, go with you." Simon hurried after Jace under the pretense of making sure that he wasn't going to faint from the blood loss the moment they were out of the gym and away from prying eyes. "I'm so sorry, my aim is awful.."

"Didn't notice." He sounded like he was talking through a bubble now and Simon hurried him to the nurse, his own hands slowly staining red. ugh. "Ow, ow – hey, luke. long time no see."

Luke looked exhausted by the time that Jace sat down and Simon hurriedly went to wash his hands in the sink, and the 'I can't believe this shit' expression on his face only deepened when Simon shakily recalled the story to him. "I honestly don't know why I still do this job." 

"Because you love children and want to help them?" Simon suggested, watching as Luke carefully cleaned the blood from Jace's face and offering the blond the cold compress in his hands to press to his nose.

"Because you like making fun of me when something stupid happens to me?" Jace added once the pack was on his nose, holding Simon's gaze for too long to be entirely innocent. Simon didn't blush, at least, my too much.

Luke considered both of their answers and shrugged. "A little bit of both. You're free to go, Herondale. Nothing's broken. You'll just be swollen for the rest of the day."

Jace pumped his fist in the air in victory before quickly putting that hand back on the pack on his face. "Thank god. Do I have an excuse from P.E. though? And can Simon have one for emotional duress, because I don't think he likes blood."

"I wasn't under _emotional duress,_ you prick. But, you’re right; I don't like blood." Simon rubbed his hands against his shorts with a small huff, looking up at Luke imploringly regardless. He could tell they had a very limited amount of pity left in him, but he grabbed his little pad of excuse slips and Jace discreetly held up a fist for Simon to bump.

This just _might_ be the start of a beautiful friendship. 

As they made their way out of the office, Jace grabbed Simon by the shoulder and grinned at him. "You can make for nearly breaking my nose up to me by buying me dinner. I hope you like Thai."

Simon squawked and watched as Jace sauntered off – how the fuck could he still saunter with the center of his face swollen? Simon would be dragging his feet in shame – biting his lip a little. A beautiful friendship, maybe, but he couldn't say that he was opposed to dating Jace if the opportunity came up.

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests [@softmeliorns](http://softmeliorns.tumblr.com)


End file.
